No Promises
by aicchan
Summary: PWP NejiSasu dari aku setelah sekian lama. Hadiah Ultah yang sangat terlambat untuk Faria. ENJOY


**No Promises**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Pair : Neji x Sasuke

Rating : M

Genre : Romance – PWP

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**E N J O Y**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"TEMEEE!!"

Mendengar sebuah suara cempreng melengking tinggi memanggilnya, pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menghentikan langkahnya. Mata onyx-nya berkilat jengkel memandang pada sesosok pirang dengan senyum yang mengalahkan teriknya matahari siang ini.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, temee?"

"Apa urusanmu? Lagipula tugas OSIS sudah selesai kan?" kata pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bantu bagian sekretaris sebentar. Ayo!!"

"Oi, Dobe!! Aku harus pulang dan memasak makan malam!"

"Itachi San tidak akan mati gara-gara telat makan satu jam. Ayo!!" si pirang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyeret Sasuke tanpa ampun kembali ke ruang OSIS. Sasuke pun cuma bisa pasrah mengikuti.

.

"Sial! Jadi kemalaman," Sasuke membuka lokernya dan mengganti uwabaki dengan sepatu kets miliknya. Diluar memang sudah hampir gelap. Langit sore berwarna kemerahan pertanda matahari akan segera terbenam.

Secepat mungkin dia memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari gedung sekolah. Sialnya, baru saja melewati pintu depan, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tubuh Sasuke limbung dan nyaris jatuh, tapi untunglah ada yang menahan tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke berdiri lagi dan memandang orang yang menabraknya atau yang ditabraknya. Sejenak dia sampai lupa bernafas begitu melihat sosok di depannya. Rambut coklat panjang, mata berbias warna lavender, kulit yang putih. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai Sasuke sadar kalau dia sedang berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji, guru kesehatan yang praktek di sekolah ini, "aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut panjang yang diikat rapi itu tersenyum, "sepertinya terburu-buru sekali."

"Hanya terlambat pulang," kata Sasuke, "sampai besok, Sensei."

"Sampai besok."

Sementara Sasuke berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan sekolah, Neji kembali ke dalam karena ada rapat guru sebentar lagi. Saat itu dia menginjak sesuatu, ternyata... buku siswa. Neji pun mengambil buku kecil bersampul biru itu dan membukanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata itu namanya," Neji tersenyum dan menyimpan buku itu di jas putih panjang yang dia pakai lalu dia segera menuju ke ruang guru.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Neji menuju ke ruang OSIS pada jam istirahat untuk mengembalikan buku siswa milik Sasuke. Tapi rupanya Sasuke sedang tidak ada di sana, maka Neji pun kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Dan sungguh tidak dia sangka, yang dia cari ada di sana.

"Uchiha San? Kau sedang tidak enak badan?"

Sasuke yang sedang mencari obat dalam lemari, langsung menoleh, "sedikit pusing. Aku ingin tidur sebentar."

Neji pun mengambilkan obat dan air putih untuk Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu meminumnya, "aku menemukan buku siswamu. Sepertinya terjatuh waktu kita bertabrakan kemarin," dia menyerahkan buku biru itu pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

Neji tersenyum, "tak usah panggil aku Sensei. Kesannya tua sekali. Aku ini kan cuma guru magang, lagian aku masih 22 tahun kok."

Sasuke duduk di ranjang putih di ruangan UKS itu, "tapi di sekolah tetap saja jadi seorang guru."

"Kau anak yang kaku, Uchiha San," Neji duduk di kursinya dan menghadap meja kerjanya, "padahal yang lain dengan senang hati memanggilku Neji San."

Sasuke tidak bicara lagi dan merebahkan diri di kasur. Kepalanya pusing gara-gara urusan OSIS yang tidak ada habisnya. Sebentar kemudian, Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

.

#

.

Beberapa hari belakangan ini, Neji sering mendapati Sasuke ada di UKS. Mungkin dia capke, pikir Neji. Sebentar lagi akan ada festival sekolah. OSIS pasti sibuk sekali. Sebagai ketua OSIS, pastinya Sasuke punya banyak pekerjaan.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering minum obat, Uchiha San. Lama-lama kau bisa jadi ketergantungan."

Sasuke melonggarkan dasinya," mau bagaimana lagi, cuma dengan ini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang."

"Kau kan bisa cari alternatif lain, jangan melulu obat dan obat lagi."

Sasuke melepas sepatunya dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur UKS. Tempat ini sudah seperti shelternya. Dimana dia bisa merasa aman tanpa gangguan. Dia juga sekarang jadi lebih akrab dengan guru praktek itu. dia merasa Neji berbeda dengan guru yang lain. Saat guru-guru memintanya selalu menjadi yang terbaik, Neji malah mengatakan tak masalah kalau sekali-sekali Sasuke ingin membebaskan diri dari tanggung jawab OSIS. Toh dia baru kelas 2 SMA. Butuh waktu bersenang-senang juga.

Biasanya kalau di UKS, Sasuke selalu saja tidur. Tapi sekarang dia memilih untuk berbincang-bincang santai dengan Neji.

Sasuke senang ngobrol dengan guru praktek itu karena Neji punya pengetahuan yang luas. Mulai dari pengetahuan umum sampai hal-hal remeh yang ternyata penting dalam kehidupan.

.

"Temee!! Gawat-gawat!!" Naruto masuk ke dalam kelas Sasuke saat bel pulang baru saja berdering.

"Apa, dobe? Kau ini tidak bisa membiarkanku santai sebentar, ya?"

"Tapi gawat, temee!! Komputer OSIS hang!! Data-datanya tidak mau terbuka."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "kenapa aku. Sakura kan juga bisa komputer?"

"Tapi Sakura Chan sedang ada latihan voli!! Aku dan Kiba sama sekali ga ngerti cara betulin program komputer."

"Shikamaru?"

"Tidak tahu kemana. Ayo donk, temee!! Aku harus berikan laporannya pada kepala sekolah hari ini!!"

"Baiklah! Ayo!!" Sasuke dan Naruto pun segera menuju ke ruang OSIS di lantai tiga gedung sekolah itu.

Sasuke sedikit kesal karena dia sebenarnya ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat. Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini dia memang merasa kurang sehat. Bahkan tadi Neji bilang kalau sebaiknya besok Sasuke tidak usah masuk sekolah.

Selesai dengan urusan di ruang OSIS, Sasuke langsung turun ke lantai bawah. Jam segini sekolah masih ramai karena hampir semua murid ikut kegiatan exkul. Dia melewati ruang UKS karena itu jalur tercepat menuju ke loker depan. Saat dia mellintas, dia mendengar suara percakapan dari dalam ruangan itu. tanpa sadar Sasuke berhenti.

"... Aku sih jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku jarang berkeliaran di sekolah ini. Lebih enak menyendiri di ruangan ini," suara Neji terdengar.

"Makanya makin lama baumu makin mirip obat disinfektan," ujar suara asing. Seorang laki-laki, "kau belum mau pulang?"

"Sebentar lagi. Ada yang harus aku bereskan. Kau sendiri?"

"Menunggu. Tadi dia e-mail aku kalau komputer sekolahnya hang."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Padahal kau Naruto dulu persis adik kakak, kalau tidak mau aku bilang seperti pelayan dan majikan. Kenapa sekarang malah berkembang seperti ini?"

"Mana aku tahu. Terjadi begitu saja. lagi pula Naruto terlalu manis, mana tega aku melihat dia jadi milik orang lain."

Terdengar suara Neji tertawa.

"Kau sendiri cepatlah memutuskan siapa pasanganmu. Jangan bermain-main terus."

"Aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok."

"Seleramu yang terlalu tinggi."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Otaknya mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Naruto... menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda lain yang sekarang ada di dalam ruang UKS? Naruto adalah seorang homo?

TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! Batin Sasuke menjerit. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto itu penyuka sesama? Jelas Naruto selalu memakai waktu luangnya ntuk mengejar-ngejar Sakura.

"Sasuke? Ngapain di sini?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto di sebelahnya, "bukannya kau mau ke kepala sekolah?"

"Aku serahkan pada Kiba," dengan santainya Naruto membuka pintu UKS itu, "hai Gaara, hai Neji San."

"Hai, Naruto," sapa Neji. Dari sapaan itu jelas kalau Neji dan Naruto sudah akrab sebelum ini, dan entah kenapa, Sasuke sedikit merasa kesal, "Lho, Uchiha San, kau juga disini? Tumben?"

"Tadi dia ada di depan pintu. Ga tau deh mau ngapain."

Selagi Naruto bicara, Sasuke menoleh pada pemuda asing yang duduk di kursi Neji. Pemuda itu berambut merah bata dengan tato 'Ai' di keningnya. Penampilannya cukup 'unik' bagi Sasuke, membuatnya bertanya kenapa Naruto sampai suka sama orang seperti itu.

"Sudah selesai 'kan?" pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara oleh Naruto itu berdiri, "kita pergi sekarang."

"Oke," kata Naruto, "nah, temee... sampai besok, ya!! Bye!!"

"Bye," Sasuke membiarkan Naruto keluar dengan Gaara. Saat itu perhatiannya terebut oleh suara tawa yang berasal dari Neji, "kenapa tertawa?"

Neji menahan tawa sebisanya, "'temee'—kenapa dia memanggilmu temee?"

"Aku juga memanggil dia 'dobe', kebiasaan sejak kelas satu," kata Sasuke. Neji hanya berkomentar 'oh' saja, "em... tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Gaara itu. apa benar kalau dia dan Naruto..." Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "menjalin hubungan?"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kalau kau maksud dengan 'kekasih', ya—mereka memang sepasang sejoli. Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Sasuke segera menggeleng, "a-aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan 'hubungan yang seperti itu'," katanya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa panas.

Neji tersenyum. Dia menawari segelas kopi pada Sasuke, kebetulan dia mebuat cukup banyak tadi.

Sasuke menerima cangkir itu dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Saat itu dia mengutarakan pertayaan yang sejak tadi dia simpan, "lalu... apa kau sendiri juga seorang... gay?"

Neji setengah tertawa saat menjawab pertanyaan itu, "ya—terakhir kali aku cek aku memang lebih suka laki-laki dari pada perempuan," dia meminum kopinya, "kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau tertarik padaku."

Hening sejenak. Sasuke hanya menunduk memandang kopi dalam cangkirnya yang masih tersisa separuh.

Neji tersenyum, "ayolah, aku hanya bercanda," dia meminum kopinya lagi.

"Mungkin juga aku memang tertarik padamu."

Spontan Neji menyemburkan kopinya dan langsung terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke hanya diam memandang saat guru magang itu sibuk membersihkan tumpahan kopinya.

"Uchiha San!! Itu bukan bahan candaan yang lucu!!" Neji membuka jas prakteknya yang ternoda darah.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sen-sei!!!" kata Sasuke dengan menekankan pada dua suku kata terakhir.

Neji melemparkan begitu saja jas putih yang ternoda kopi itu ke lantai lalu dia memandang Sasuke, "kau tidak sedang 'fly' gara-gara over dosis obat sakit kepala, kan?"

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang orang di hadapannya ini. Dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya, malah dikira sedang sakau, "aku serius. Mungkin konyol. Tapi mungkin ini yang disebut dengan cin-... emm... suka pada pandangan pertama."

Neji memandang pemuda belia itu, setengah heran setengah ingin tertawa. Baru kali ini dia di'tembak' dengan cara seperti ini. Oke... seorang Uchiha Sasuke sebenarnya termasuk tipe yang menarik perhatiannya. Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya putih, sifatnya sedikit angkuh dan keras kepala. Tapi jelas Neji masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak menyentuh 'murid'nya sendiri.

"Ku rasa kau butuh istirahat, Uchiha San."

"Aku tidak lelah dan aku juga sepenuhnya sadar pada apa yang aku ucapkan," Sasuke memandang lurus pada mata Neji.

Neji mendekat pada Sasuke, memandang bola mata onyx yang menawan itu, "kau menawarkan padaku apa yang sudah lama aku inginkan, Sasuke."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sedikit bereaksi saat Neji menyebut nama kecilnya. Tapi selebihnya dia diam saja meski Neji mengambil cangkir kopi dari tangannya.

"Kalau begini caranya... aku akan mengambil apa yang kau tawarkan," Neji menyentuh ajah Sasuke, "dan asal kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang cepat merasa puas."

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Sasuke tanpa ragu, seolah dia telah memutuskan ini sejak lama.

Neji tersenyum, "jadi... tempatku atau tempatmu?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "... tempatmu. Hari ini kakakku pulang cepat."

.

Sasuke masuk dalam apartemen milik Neji. Standart apartemen milik mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri. Tapi suasana dalam apartemen itu sangat nyaman dan bernuansa hitam putih. Mulai dari dinding hingga perabotnya.

"Seperti menonton TV tua milik kakekku, tidak ada warna," Sasuke melepas mantelnya, karena udara musim gugur di luar sana lumayan dingin.

"Kopi?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi pecandu kafein," Sasuke duduk di karpet dan bersandar di tempat tidur.

Neji menuju ke dapur dan menghangatkan dua gelas susu sebelum duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "dilihat dari gelagatmu, sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa sekali."

Sasuke meminum susunya sedikit, "biar begini aku juga bukan ketua OSIS yang ketinggalan pergaulan," katanya, "tapi untuk bersama dengan laki-laki... jujur aku belum berpengalaman."

Neji tertawa, "kau ini ternyata memang 'unik' sekali. Kau sudah tidur dengan gadis-gadis sebelum ini, tapi sekarang malah menawarkan diri pada seorang pria. Kalau boleh ku tahu... kenapa?"

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya dan memandang Neji, "aku juga tidak jelas kenapa. Meurutku kau hanya... berbeda... itu saja."

"Berbeda," Neji pun meletakkan gelasnya dan merangkul pundak Sasuke, "aku memang berbeda. Setidaknya kali ini aku yang memegang kendali. Bukan kau."

Sasuke membiarkan saja saat Neji mendekatkan diri padanya hingga mereka pun berciuman. Sasuke tidak buruk dalam hal ciuman, tapi rupanya Neji lebih berpengalaman daripada dia. Dengan cepat Sasuke pun takluk terhadap sentuhan itu.

"Emm..." Sasuke membiarkan Neji menguasai dirinya. Dia membiarkan pemuda berambut panjang itu menginvansi mulutnya dan membuatnya terasa melayang. Ini jutaan kali lebih memabukkan dari semua ciuman yang pernah dia lakukan.

Neji mengakhiri sentuhan itu hanya untuk mengajak Sasuke ke tempat tidur. Lalu dengan cepat dia melepas blazer dan dasi seragam Sasuke. Sekali lagi Neji memaksa Sasuke untuk takluk padanya. Ciumannya kali ini lebih dalam dan lebih menuntut dari pada sebelumnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan.

Sebelah tangan Neji menarik keluar hem seragam Sasuke yang sebelumya dimasukkan dengan rapi, lalu dia pun menyusupkan telapak tangannya ke balik kain putih itu, menyentuh kulit Sasuke secara langsung dan membuat pemuda berambut raven itu mengerang.

Neji menyusuri bentuk tubuh Sasuke. tak dia sangka, tubuh pemuda itu sangat atletis. Otot-ototnya terbentuk sempurna. Neji baru ingat kalau Sasuke, selain jadi ketua OSIS, juga ikut exkul Judo. Mungkin itu yang membentuk tubuh pemuda ini.

Lamunan Neji buyar saat dia mendengar suara erangan Sasuke saat tangan Neji menyapu daerah pinggang. Neji tersenyum, "kau ternyata sensitif sekali," dia menggoda tempat yang sama. Membuat Sasuke sibuk mengerang dan menggeliat tiap kali Neji menemukan titik lemah di tubuhnya.

Puas menggoda, Neji pun melepas hem seragam Sasuke hingga dia bisa mellihat dengan jelas bentuk tubuh pemuda itu. Sungguh sangat membangkitkan minatnya.

"Sasuke..."

Mendengar namanya dibisikkan dengan suara yang begitu merdu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi gejolak panas yang semenjak tadi perlahan mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Neji menjelajahi seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke dengan bibirnya, membuat kulit putih itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan tanda-tanda kemerahan.

Nafas Sasuke mulai menjdi tidak teratur, dia terperangkap sepenuhnya pada pesona Neji. Dia bahkan tak tahu kapan celana panjangnya meninggalkan tubuhnya, saat dia sadar, dia sama sekali tak mengenakan apa pun.

Sasuke bisa merasakan wajahnya berubah merah saat Neji memandangnya dengan lapar. Menuruti desakan hasratnya, Sasuke membuka kedua kakinya lebar, meminta Neji segera memanjanya.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran," bisik Neji di telinga Sasuke, "tapi ini tawaran yang menyenangkan," Neji pun mencium leher Sasuke dan turun ke dada, perut, hingga akhirnya menuju ke titik sasarannya.

"Engh!!" Sasuke mengerang tertahan merasakan sensasi saat Neji memanja dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Jemari Sasuke tenggelam di helai rambut Neji yang kini terurai. Sasuke tak sanggup memikirkan hal lain kecuali Neji. Tubuhnya menuntut lebih dan ini benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Ahh!! Neji!!"

Menikmati suara-suara Sasuke, Neji terus memanja pemuda itu. Dia senang merasakan perubahan Sasuke yang kini terperangkap di dalam mulutnya. Neji bukanlah orang yang suka bersabar, karenanya dia sama sekali tidak membei Sasuke kesempatan sekedar untuk bernafas sedikit lebih teratur, semakin lama dia semakin membawa Sasuke ke tepian akal sehat dan siap untuk terjun ke dunia tanpa aturan. Ke dunia yang mutlak hanya berisi kegilaan semata.

Dan Sasuke tak ragu menerjunkan diri bersama Neji. Satu teriakan dari Sasuke menandakan kalau pemuda itu telah mencapai puncaknya yang pertama.

Neji melepaskannya dan mengusap bibir dengan ibu jarinya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke kini merona merah, membuatnya tampak semakin 'lezat' dimata Neji. Lalu Neji pun melepas semua pakaiannya, dan kembali menikmati bibir Sasuke.

Kali ini Sasuke memeluk Neji dan membalas ciuman itu. Tubuhnya menjerit meminta keintiman yang lebih lagi. Seolah mengerti, Neji pun memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya sementara yang lain memanja Sasuke dengan belaian dan pijatan.

"Ngh!! Ne—ji!!" Sasuke semakin merapat pada Neji, membiarkan helai rambut panjang itu melekat di kulitnya yang basah karena keringat. Sasuke menggeliat liar tiap kali Neji membawanya menapak ke dimensi yang tak beraturan. Liar, tapi memabukkan.

Tangan Neji tak berhenti sampai di sana, akhirnya dia pun menuju ke sasaran yang sebenarnya.

"Aahh!!" Sasuke memeluk Neji makin erat sat dia merasa sesuatu mencoba untuk masuk dalam tubuhnya. Tak sakit—tapi terasa aneh.

"Tenanglah. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau menerima saja," bisik Neji seraya menciumi daun telinganya.

Sasuke mencoba melakukan apa yang dikatakan Neji. Memang lebih mudah saat dia tidak melawan lagi, tapi tetap saja, terasa asing dan aneh. Sasuke melepaskan Neji dan terlentang di kasur. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, dia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Detik demi detik dia makin terseret oleh arus sensasi yang tak pernah dia kenal ini. Dia memandang wajah Neji, memandang bentuk tubuh pria itu. Pada perubahan ototnya setiap kali dia bergerak, desah nafasnya, butir keringat yang mengalir di kulitnya yang bersih. Sasuke tak menginginkan yang lain selain menikmati saat kebersamaan mereka ini.

"AH!!" Sasuke tersentak merasakan tubuhnya tertembus sekali lagi... dan lagi, "aahh!! Neji!! S-sakit!!" dia mencoba menahan apapun yang coba masuk dalam tubuhnya itu, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Sssh... tak apa. Sedikit lagi," Neji tersenyum menenangkan, "ini hanya permulaan."

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tetap membuka matanya, tapi itu sulit sekali. Akhirnya dia memejamkan mata dan menikmati semuanya. Perlahan rasa sakit itu mulai menghilang dan dia merasa sangat nyaman merasakan gerakan konstan dalam tubuhnya. Barulah dia sadar kalau jari Neji-lah yang tengah memanjanya.

Sasuke sedikit menggeliat saat merasakan bibir Neji di dadanya. Menjilat dan menghisap titik sensitif di sana. Godaan di dua tempat sensitif itu sungguh membuat Sasuke gila perlahan. Dia sama sekali tidak sanggup lagi menahan himpitan gejolak dalam dirinya. Dan saat Neji menyentuh titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya, seketika Sasuke membebaskan dirinya. Menguapkan kesadarannya dalam batas khayal yang memabukkan.

Berkali-kali Neji menyentuh titik yang sama. Menikmati reaksi yang dia dapat dari Sasuke, membiarkan pemuda itu menjelajahi dunianya yang baru...

Sasuke tersengal saat Neji melepaskannya. Tubuhnya seerti meleleh karena terpaan sensasi yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Sejenak dia tidak membalas ciuman yang Neji berikan untuknya, tapi itu hanya untuk beberapa detik. Selanjutnya, Sasuke pun menikmati sentuhan itu, entah bagaimana dia tahu kalau semua belum berakhir.

Benar saja dugaan Sasuke, saat itu Neji melepaskan ciumannya dan meraih kedua kaki Sasuke untuk ditumpukan pada pundaknya, hingga separuh bawah tubuh Sasuke sedikit terangkat di pangkuan Neji.

"Kita mulai babak utamanya, Sasuke. meski kau sudah tidur dengan gadis-gadis lain, tapi bagian tubuhmu yang ini sama sekali belum terjamah," Neji menyentuh sisi Sasuke yang tadi dimanja oleh jemarinya, "aku tidak akan menahan diri."

Sasuke menelan ludah paksa dan akhirnya mengangguk. Kedua tangannya mencengkram seprei dengan begitu eratnya, "!! A... Aahhh!!!" Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya di bantal saat merasakan tubuhnya kembali tertembus. Kali ini lebih besar dan lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Bergerak begitu perlahan memasuki tubuhnya, "nnggghh!! S-sa..kit!!" rintihnya, "Neji!!"

"Tenanglah," Neji menahan kedua kaki Sasuke supaya tetap ada di posisi semula. Perlahan dia memasukkan bagian tubuh pribadinya pada tubuh Sasuke, merasakan gesekan dari celah sempit itu. Sangat menyenangkan.

Rintihan Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi erangan-erang nikmat saat Neji sudah beberapa kali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Dia tahu Sasuke mulai menikmati ini. Neji pun mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Sasuke melenguh nikmat dan mulai bergerak mengimbangi Neji.

Saat itu sungguh berbeda dengan hubungan yang Neji lakukan selama ini. Dengan pasangan yang lain, Neji tak pernah peduli apa pasangannya itu menikmatinya atau tidak, dia hanya ingin memuaskan kebutuhan raganya saja, melakukannya dengan begitu cepat. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Neji ingin pemuda itu menikmatinya, ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke benar-benar akan merasa puas nantinya. Neji tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengerang liar tiap kali Neji menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuhnya. Melambungkan angannya meninggalkan bumi. Dia merasakan gelimbang kenikmatan mulai memenuhi tubuhnya, siap untuk tumpah keluar, tapi dia tahu Neji belum mengizinkan itu. dia membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi alamiah pada tiap sentuhan Neji. Merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh pria itu membuat Sasuke merasa seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dia cari, dia inginkan.

"Hnn!! Neji... aku..."

Neji lalu memijat sisi tubuh Sasuke yang sempat terabaikan. Dia memijatnya seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Erangan dan desahan Sasuke makin tidak terkontrol, membuat Neji tak bisa lagi menahan diri.

Sasuke berteriak begitu kencangnya saat Neji menghempaskannya dengan gelombang gairah yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya seolah terbakar dari dalam, seolah berubah menjadi gunung berapi yang memuntahkan magmanya dengan dahsyat. Sasuke tak peduli apapun lagi kecuali bahwa fakta kalau dia lebih menikmati hubungan dengan sesama jenis dari pada hubungan dengan seorang gadis.

Gelombang gairah menggulung kesadaran Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi dia terus berteriak menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Neji pun tak peduli pada hal lain dan terus memanjakan Sasuke juga dirinya sendiri. Mereka menari dalam sinkronisasi yang sempurna. Desah nafas, tetes peluh, erangan nikmat dan jeritan kepuasan. Bersamaan mereka pun mencapai puncak kebersamaan mereka.

Sasuke melenguh saat merasakan Neji meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang sosok berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Kau suka?" tanya Neji.

"... Sangat," ujar Sasuke di sela nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan, "dan aku tidak keberatan... untuk merasakannya lagi... sekarang..."

Neji tersenyum, "kau nakal sekali, Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi kau mengajukan tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak.

Sebuah ciuman panjang membuka babak baru dalam kehidupan kedua orang itu...

.

Neji terbangun karena mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Sedikit meraba-raba, dia berhasil mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Neji pun duduk perlahan, tak mau Sasuke ikut terbangun. Lalu dia menerima panggilan itu. dari Gaara.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"_Malam ini aku dan Naruto mau nonton Live House. Kau ikut tidak?"_

"Hm... aku pas."

Sepertinya jawaban ini mengejutkan Gaara, _"tumben. Biasanya kau pakai kesempatan ini untuk 'bermain-main'."_

Neji tersenyum memandang wajah Sasuke yang tidur dengan pulas, "aku akan berhenti bermain-main dan akan mulai serius. Ku rasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cari, katanya."

"_Wow. Ini kejutan. Tak ku sangka akhirnya kau mau serius juga. Siapa orangnya?"_

"Kau tahu orangnya kok. Besok aku bawa dia."

"_Um—Oke. Jadi malam ini pass?"_

"Pass."

"_... Sampai besok, kalau begitu."_

"Ya. Sampai besok," Neji memutus sambungan telepon itu. setelah meletakkan ponselnya lagi di meja, Neji kembal berbaring dan merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke pun merapatkan dirinya seolah tahu kalau Neji yang tengah memeluknya.

Neji tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

****

**THE END**

****

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

KYAAAAH!!! Faria!!! Gomen kelewat lama nge-postnya. Ini kado dari aku meski lewat sekian hari^^ Otanjoubi Omedetou *dilempar sandal. Udah telat, berisik pula*

Fuh—udah luamaaaaa banget ga bikin PWP. Mungkin bahasanya jadi rada kaku. Ehehehehe. Coba ambil setting nyata kehidupan bebas remaja di Jepang yang memang sering tidak terkendali. Udah bukan hal aneh lagi kalau remaja di Jepang biasa melakukan hubungan badan dulu baru memutuskan untuk menjalin ikatan sebagai pacar. Kalau tidak cocok, ya mereka anggap having fun aja. Serem juga ya... moga remaja Indonesia ga kae gitu D:

So... ku duduk manis menanti ripiu^^


End file.
